What the freak Aria?
by Kaynasou
Summary: ONE SHOT. Aria is played by -A. She is turned against her own friends how far will she go? What are the consequences of her violence on her relationship with Ezra when he witnesses her craziness? Mostly Ezria but no fluff. With Ezra Fitzgerald's and Sleeping-Ivy-bush's participation.


_**Hi people of the internet! I hope you will like this story. If you do maybe you'll be nice enough to review! And uhm, if you're interested I have a multichapter story called Freaky Games. Check it out maybe, no, noone? Uh, okay. *Cries in a corner***_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Pretty little liars though the story is mine and Ezra Fitzgerald's (the FF account not the character ^^) and Sleeping-Ivy-Bush who both played their own characters. The story is inspired by a roleplay I started as Aria and I changed a few lines of Ezra's sorry.

* * *

Aria had to meet Mona at the café. She got inside and and settled at a table. The waitress comes with her usual coffee and she sips it waiting for her non-friend. Mona joined her a put her purse on the table.

« Ok so here's the thing. I have new elements on who killed Alison. Are you interested ? » Mona asked aware that Aria wouldn't say no to a new clue.

Aria nodds.

« Ok » Mona pretends to look for something in her bag and makes Aria's phone fall on the floor. When she bends to pic kit up, Mona puts two little extra pills in her beverage.

Aria gets her phone on the table.

« Ok what do you have ? » She asks sipping from her hot columbian coffee.

_**Aria's POV At Spencer's lake house a few hours later.**_

We are all in Spencer's lake house and after all the time I've fought not to see all the signs I can't ignore the truth no more. –A was right and even if the truth kills me it's what it is and justice has to be served. Neither of these betrayers knows what is about to happen. I feel like I'm hyperventiling but I need to do it. This has all gone too far. Ok, now. I feel to weak right now I need more time to think it through.

_*****Flashback from a few hours earlier*****_

« Ok so what do you have ? » I say drinking my coffee.

« Aria, you can't trust any of them. Believe me I know ! Why do you think I have decided to do make their lives a living hell ! They killed Alison, and then they killed Maya because she knew too much. »

« Yeah but you di dit to me too why should I trust you ? What tells me that you're not lying to me ? » I don't even know why I am still standing in front of Mona.

« Yeah but that's because we thought you were a part of Alison's murder but we had proof. Now we know that you're innocent » She looks very sincere, but wait, what proof ?

« A proof ? » I ask obviously calling for an explanation

Mona looks around her nervously and take her Iphone from her bag. « If you don't trust me maybe you'll trust your own eyes »

I take the phone and watch a video in which I can clearly see Spencer's hair. And now her face. Alison is there too, she gets hit from behind but we don't know who does it. Spencer has a knife in her hand and Emily's voice is heard saying « You bitch ! »

I can't breathe, how could they do that ?

_*****End Flashback*****_

I decide to stop doubting and pull out my gun aiming at Spencer first. Toby tries to stop me but I see him coming

"Take one step and she's dead!" I'm not kidding I am ready to shoot. I need to think of how things will go if I kill all of them.

Ezra gets behind me and tries to pull the gun away from my hand. I sidestep and quickly aim at him too. I can't imagine he'd take their side, not if he knew what they had done.

"What the hell, Ar?" He asks completely lost and terrified.

I feel awful seeing the terror in his eyes. My head hurts a little and my breath is not as usual.

" I know you don't get it right now Ezy but you need to trust me on this ok ? » He tries to take my gun off my hand but I take a step back.

« Why are You taking their side? I thought You loved me! And don't get any closer or I pull the trigger ! -A was right you're all liars and betrayers!" I say histerical. I can't believe Ezra wouldn't believe me.

"WOAH! First of all, who said I don't love you? Second, What the fuck has gotten into you? THIRD, PUT THE DAMN GUN OWN! These are our FRIENDS, Aria!" He tried to get me to give up but I can't I am on a mission, I can't stop now. It needs to be over.

"Fourth, WHY he hell would I ever betray you? What the hell has Mona gotten into our brain this time?" He got a little angry even though I could tell the gun scared him.

"Stop talking. Mona is the only one who has been honest after all. She warned me, she said you'd try to change my mind. If You love me take my side and help me" I take a breath a read my text.

_Don't let them get into your head. You have to be smarter then them. -A_

"Spencer killed Alison I saw the video, hanna helped her and Emily too! They are murderers! -A was right the whole time! Its time for you to pay bitches!"

"W-what? Ar! What are you talking about? I never thought I'd say this, but I'm calling * Byron..." He takes out his phone, and quickly dials Byron's number. He doesn't answer, of course, Ezra throws his iPhone against the wall, and watches it shatter into a million pieces. My head spins a little, I didn't know a gun shot could be so loud. But it's ok I'm still standing.

He takes a step closer to me. "Please, you're acting like you're brainwashed... This is not the Aria I know... Please, PLEASE, just try and think about what you're doing."

"I am venging my decesed friend Alison! Don't look at me like I'm nuts ! I know what I'm saying I've seen it with my own eyes! " I open my eyes really big. Toby tries to call with his phone and I shoot the phone. It blows hand. Spencer yells Hanna and Emily are crying.

I look at them disgusted, all of this time they acted sad at the funeral, cried, I thought we were friends. I thought we shared something. I am so dumb !

"Don't play victims you're killers!" I shout out of my own mind

Ezra starts to raise his voice. No one in the room has seen him angry, except for me, and I've only seen a sixth of this anger. His look scared me but I couldn't show it. I had to be strong.  
"ARIA! You could have hurt him! Give me that!" He yells, ripping the gun from my grip. This time I couldn't protest

"You don't need to avenge her! And me stopping you doesn't mean I don't love you, it means that I care way too much about you to see you go through this. They're MY friends, too!"

Since when are they HIS friends He only knows them because of me. Unless…

« You're in this too? " I say my eyes filling with tears "You killed Alison with them? But why? What did she ever do to you?" I hit his shoulder "Leave me alone! You're a monster, you're all monsters I don't wanna see you again!" I cry and sob devastated.

He throws the gun out the window, after wiping the prints off of it. "What has gotten into you? I love you, and I would NEVER let you get hurt, let alone hurt those around you!" He grabs my armr, and pulls me against his chest. I hug him bacause I have no idea of what I was about to do with the gun

"Please, Ar... Please tell me you believe me..."

I remember the video and punch repeatedly his chest then I get out of his grasp. I take the empty bottle of wine on the table break it in two and threaten them again

"No no no! I see what you're trying to do! You're trying to manipulate me, you wanna play with my feelings and get me to do what YOU want ME to do. Well mister, I'm sorry to tell you that it won't work. I'm smarter than you and if you get any closer I'll hurt you really bad so stay where you are! Freaks! Monsters! I can't believe you did that!" I am furious again.

Tears start rolling down his face and he sits on the floor, behind the couch, not wanting any of them to see him cry. What an act ! I nearly believed him

"Aria, please... I love you... You know this! If I didn't love you, I'd be with Jackie, or Maggie right now... NOT you! I love you, Aria... I love you... I-I love you!" Whispers another "I love you," before he starts bawling his eyes out.

I can hear that he is trying to be quiet and it breaks my heart. Maybe he is not pretending after all. Maybe I can still get him to trust me.

"Then it's easy! Help me take down those Mofo's who killed my friend and Maya" I say as if it was obvious.

He Just looks at me. "W-What is wrong with you? NATE killed Maya. Emily was as in love with her as I am with you! They were Ali's friends, too, Ar! Do you not realize that right now? I can't stand to see you like this! WHAT THE F IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The last sentence comes out as a scream, and he sits on the floor, crying into his hands.

"Well screw you if you don't believe me!" Toby moves again trying to get me to stop. I grab Emily, place the bottle against her neck and everybody freezes.

Emily is shaking and I still can't believe that they've been so quiet the whole time. Maybe their guilt cut their tongues off. Hanna is on the floor devastated. I actually don't even know if Hanna was in on it. Of course she'd say no if I asked her so how could I be sure ?

" I bet she begged you not to kill her. Aren't you all ashamed of yourselves? How could you do that to her?"

"ARIA!" Ezra screams again, getting to that anger that only I know. "CUT THIS SHIT OUT!" He yells as he runs over to me, pulling me as far away from everyone else as fast as he possibly can. We just end up a few meters away in the same position as earlier. Only that the glass made a little cut in Emily's neck. He obviously doesn't notice it.

"Please, just stop this madness!" He pulls me closer to him since I dropped Emily. His hand grabs the broken bottle from mine but I don't react. A part of me screams me to stop.

"Please, Pookiebear, stop this! You're scaring me!" He whispered making my heart melt.

Sorry Ezy but I have a mission the complete.

"Get the HELLL away from me!" I kick him in the balls "That should make you less of a pain in the ass ! » I turn to Spencer and Toby. Emily is pressuring her neck trying to stop the bleeding with the help of a messy Hanna.

« Now where were we? Oh yeah! You killed my friend now it's time for you to die" I smile with all my heart happy that justice will finally be done. I would finally be free from the horror, finally get a normal life again.

Mona's voice gets to my head as her words keep playing over and over again in my head. They are like stuck.

_You can't trust anyone, they killed her _!

I take my spraying deodorant from my purse and quickly spray it over Toby's eyes that should weaken him a bit. Then I hit him on the head with my heel. And that even more.

I pull Hanna's hair "Bitch! You had me believing you were my friend!"

Ezra is leaning against the wall, holding his crotch in pain. Oh, sorry babe. He looks at everyone, an empty expression on his face, realizing that I was about to drop my heel on Pezy. The puppy he had offered me a few weeks ago

"NO!" He screams, diving to save the puppy. The heel hits him in the face, and there's now a small indent on the side of his head where the heel would have been lodged into the puppies shoulder blades.

« If Pezy was hurt you would have blamed me ! » He said holding his head and the puppy. He was right I would have blamed him.

"I'm so sorry PEZY!" I take Hanna's head and keep hitting her head against the ground when Spencer and Emily get close to me I taze Spencer on the stomach which hurts her first but then Emily touches her and the electricity hits her too. They are both on the floor. I get a text and read it.

_How convenient Two for the price of one ! You are the best.-A_

Ezra looks up at me completely horrified. He backs away from me as far away as possible, taking Pezy with him. He tries to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth, except for some random stutters. Pezy is shaking. He and the puppy are scared to death.

"Not so fast Ezy! I love you just tell me you love me too and we can be together!" I drop Hanna on the floor and get up. I get a text.

_Look at you Aria, you just got played. And you call yourself a good friend ? -A_

I stutter repeatedly, not capable of saying anything. I look around the room, seeing that everyone is on the ground, face down, except for Toby. He's sitting in a corner, holding his head in his hands. I look at Ezra, whose disgust can be read in his eyes. I back up even farther, until I hit the wall. I stutter even more, but this time I start to cry.

Toby finally gets up and hits me. I faint and wake up a few minutes later absolutely clueless of what just happened .

"Oh My God! What is wrong with them who did that to them?" I ask Ezra Toby looks at me with pure hatred and honestly I have no idea why.

Spencer is sobbing hysterically when she gets up.

Ezra looks over to Toby, completely frustrated. "Dammit... I should've thought of that earlier..." And I don't understand what is happening. Emily is bleeding, I try to help her but she steps away as fast as she can.

« Thought or what ? » Spencer asks Ezra as clueless as I am.

"I should have knocked her out, but I tried reasoning with her... And we all see how that turned out!" He puts Pezy down, and the puppy goes and cowers in a corner. "I-I just didn't want to hurt her..."

"BUT ITS OKAY IF SHE TRIES TO KILL ME!?" She screams completly outraged with Ezra.

He just looks at her, his eyes are filled with sorrow. "I-I-I-I..." He stutters, and sit on the ground.

"What the hell Aria ? I thought you were my friend! I didn't fucking kill Alison! I loved her too!" She screams at me, as Toby wraps his arms protectivly around her torso. She turns around to face Toby and buries her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

What is she talking about ? I didn't do any of that, did I ?

My phone bips : _Looks like the drug's effect is gone. Poor Aria ! You look like a lost puppy ! –A_

« Guys we need an ambulance I'm still bleeding and, look at Hanna. » Emily's voice was trembling.

So I really did that ? My whole body gets numb and a few hours later when Wren and the police get here and I am not even capable of explaining why I was so furious. I am an empty shell. I could never forget the look on Ezra's face. Wren called a psychatrist and she decided I needed treatment. Radley will now be my home until I get better. This day might never come.

* * *

**_So how was it? Oh and please don't mind the grammar mistakes, I am french and english is not my first language. Maybe tell me what you didn't like, or what you liked? LOVE_**


End file.
